


Long Live the Queen

by SgtLeppard



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon Compliant, Gen, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Twin MUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: Takumi learns that he has a namesake, but said namesake might be much more to him than he thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay look at me, making another multichapter fic when I haven't even finished the two I already started :'D
> 
> Based on a little dumb headcanon I have that he was named after a Hoshidan queen and possibly is her reincarnation

Having to spend time recovering from injuries was admittedly not something everyone liked. Sure, it gave most everyone else a chance to relax for a little while, others more time to train. But then there were those who were itching to go back into battle. The only thing that was stopping them, besides Corrin and Kamui's insistence, were their own injuries. Kamui sighed. It shouldn't have surprised her that people wanted to fight so soon after they had returned to the astral plane. Everyone wanted this war to be over with already.

"Kamui?"

She turned to see her twin brother standing in the doorway. "Are you alright? You kind of spaced out for a moment."

"Oh, right!" she chuckled. "I'm fine, really. Guess the last battle was a little harrowing."

Corrin couldn't disagree there.

"You needed something, or...?"

"Oh! Yeah." Corrin plopped next to her on the bed and pulled out a clipboard with a checklist. "I just finished taking inventory like you wanted..."

"Uh huh..."

"...and we are a bit short on lances."

"Just as I thought. You can handle this, right?"

"Of course," he answered. "I just wanted to run it by you first. I know you don't exactly like me doing things without you knowing about it."

"Corrin, it's fine," she smiled. "We're both leading this army together, so we have to trust each other to make good decisions. Besides, only an idiot would mess up a weapons order."

"Gee, thanks," Corrin joked. "Well, since we're not marching any time soon, do you have anything planned for today?"

"Hmm, not really. Everyone's been pretty occupied with their own daily routines, I didn't want to bother them." She looked at her brother. "Did you have anything in mind?"

Corrin smiled, "Yep. Takumi just found out something really interesting, so he and Leon are looking into it in the library."

This was new. "What are they looking for?"

Corrin shrugged. "He didn't tell me, but I'm certain it's gonna be cool."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you spend a little too much time around Hinata?"

"Who said that was a bad thing? Now come on, let's go!"

\----------

"You're _what_?"

"That's what Orochi told me."

This was the news that Corrin said his sister just had to hear. Orochi had been in the middle of one of her teasing bouts with Takumi when she made an offhand comment about his name. After some prodding, and maybe a little threatening, she told him the story of his birth and naming. While his mother was still carrying him, she and his father continually argued over what to name him. Neither could come to an agreement, even when she was delivering him. It wasn't until they first held the little boy in their arms that they named him Takumi, after a well-respected Hoshidan queen.

"You're named after a queen," Corrin snickered. Kamui promptly smacked him. "Ow!"

"Why though?" the dragon princess asked, ignoring her twin's scowl.

Takumi shrugged. "Orochi said that I apparently look like this supposed queen."

"Um," came Leon's voice from behind a stack of books. "She's not wrong." He moved around the stack to show everyone present what he had found, pointing to an image of the queen in all her glory. Her royal armour seemed to be a mix of a Kinshi knight and a swordmaster, and her long silver hair billowed behind her.

"She--"

"Looks exactly like you, Takumi."

This was certainly an interesting coincidence, but that was not all. In her hands, ready to raise and strike, was the divine bow itself. Even his own namesake used Fujin Yumi. Then again, numerous members of the Hoshidan royal family used it. It's just coincidence.

"That's not all," Leon continued, then proceeded to read, "Ahem. 'Queen Takumi is regarded as one of the greatest rulers Hoshido had ever seen. She ruled with an iron, yet just hand, and her demeanor was said to be stern in nature, but she had moments of approachability. At the height of her reign, she was a seasoned Kinshi knight and wielded the legendary Fujin Yumi with deadly accuracy.'"

Whoa. Takumi could easily imagine his namesake laying waste to her enemies without so much as batting an eye. This warrior queen was who he was named after. How on the gods' green earth was he supposed to live up to such legend? If the pressure was bad before, this revelation definitely made it worse.

"Sounds exactly like you, little brother," Kamui teased, ruffling the Hoshidan prince's bangs.

Takumi swatted her hand away. "H-hey! Knock it off!"

"Who else knows about this?" Corrin asked.

Takumi shrugged. He honestly didn't know how many people knew that he was the namesake of one of his ancestors. Since Queen Takumi was a Kinshi knight, no doubt Yuugiri knew, as well as numerous others in the army who were up there in age. Not to say that Yuugiri and Orochi were old, but they were certainly older than the majority of the army. Naga's sake, Orochi babysat him! She's old enough!

"You think Ryouma knows?" Corrin was still asking questions. "Hinoka?"

"Probably," Leon answered. "It wouldn't surprise me."

The others continued to talk about who else potentially knew of the story, but Takumi largely ignored them. He was still perplexed as to how he was so much like his namesake, right down to Fujin Yumi. As much as he didn't like being compared to others, he was still curious about her. Who was she really? Were there any differences between them? There had to be. Certainly there was.

"B-big brother?"

The small voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he turned towards the sound, as had the others. It was Sakura.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"U-um, Hinata was, um... h-he was l-looking for you..." she said softly.

That's right, his retainer wanted to spar with him. "Well, I'd better go. I'll see you all later!" He quickly left the library for the training grounds. He'd have to look into his queenly namesake another time.


End file.
